Question Unanswered
by luvagurlw harher
Summary: Harry is home after the last year of Hogwarts. Can he get Hermione to love him? Will she admit to him her terrible past she hasn't told anyone? And can Harry handle this?
1. Default Chapter

Hey, sorry if its corny or anything! Its my first fic! Please review! Then I will put up the next chapter!

Chapter 1-Presents

Harry walked down the stairs of his apartment onto the old kitchen floor where he poured some cereal and sat on the couch. He had noticed that he had fallen asleep ,with his glasses on, so he did not have to go back upstairs and get them. Without the round spectacles he looked strange, very strange. It would be like a whole new thing. It would be everywhere.

Well, Harry had almost forgot that it was his 20th birthday. Not that it would matter or anything the only ones who knew were the Dursleys', who never would give him anything, and Hermione and Ron, who were probably too busy with other things to come and celebrate or even bring a present. The only thing was that he had been thinking and dreaming of her for the past few days.

Harry walked out to the mail and opened the door. A few packages? He couldn't believe it. He was happy that he had moved away from the muggle world, but he was happier when he found out someone had not forgotten him. The first one was from Ron, it was ticket to something. He couldn't make it out. There was a big black smudge on it , probably from rain. Their were three of them. He tried the next one, Quidditch World Cup! But, why would he send me these? He was going to play in the game, his lifelong

Dream, which he would for fill in a matter of days. He would just invite Ron and Hermione, maybe she'll actually see me as more than a friend, what I hope more entirely than getting to the world cup, is getting to get Hermione.

She wasn't very beautiful in Ron's eyes, but to Harry, and someone unexpected, Draco, thought she was beautiful. There was one slight idea, to both Harry, and Draco: they would fight over her. He now had a reason to kill Draco, something anyone would want to do. But another problem Harry added to list, was that Draco was rich, and Hermione needed that money, her parents died and had left no money, they did not expect to die so soon. Of course, Harry had been the shoulder to cry on, not Malfoy, which was a great relieve in Harry's heart.

He already had a wedding ring that he had got in 7th year, something he had not been able to have the courage to do yet. Another problem, if he had already asked, it might not be this mad, but it could be worse, because Voldemort might try to go after her, something Malfoy would have an advantage over. He had to impress Hermione, or else he could lose her, for forever.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter TwoHermione

Chapter Two-Hermione

Harry hadn't seen Hermione since last years end of school, their last year. He was surprised when he saw her again, her bushy hair, which he had come to stand, was now straightened, her lips looked glossy, shimmering brightly. Her brown eyes were huge and brought out the red in her hair. She was wearing more style than she had been before, not that she ever was out of style, but she indeed _did_ have better style this year. She was wearing a tank-top shirt that said: "Property of Mr. Right" and he was burning up inside, she was very, very smart, and she was amazingly pretty, and how could Harry not have been Mr. Right? Well, let's see, he is being chased by Voldemort, he has committed crimes, and his godfather is said to be a criminal, would he be your Mr. Right? If you were Hermione, you might have thought different, because she too, has committed a crime, and Voldemort has attacked her, so I guess he could be her Mr. Right, but maybe not……….

"Hey, Harry." Came in a voice from the back of the room.

"Oh, Hermione, you scar-, never mind."

"Sorry, Harry, I just wanted to say hello."

"It's fine, so what have you been doing?"

"Nothing, besides shopping in Diagon Alley."

"Why have you been shopping there?"

"I guess I forgot to tell you, I'm a teacher at Hogwarts now."

"Are you really?"

"Yes, I am, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I do not. What do you teach?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

This answer hit Harry so hard he couldn't help thinking about all his teachers at Hogwarts. Every single teacher of DADA had only been there one year, normally because of death or extreme pain.

"What's bothering you?"

"Just -um- thinking about Sirius."

"No you weren't, I did actually pay attention in Divination Class sometimes!"

"I really was thinking of him."

That was a dead face lie. Harry just lied face-to-face to Hermione, and he could tell that she knew.

"You're lying to me, Harry. What are you really thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about, well, okay, I'll tell-"

"Hold on, my cell phone is ringing."

"You have a cell phone?"

"Why don't you just use magic?"

"Because we are in muggle world, we can't use magic outside of the magical world."

"I keep forgetting about that."

(Talking on her phone.) "Hello, Victor! Yeah, I'll see you tonight! Love you!"

"Victor Krum?"

"Yes, Victor Krum."

"God, there is so much that I have missed in the summer. I wish I could've stayed at Ron's house over summer , that would be a lot better than being with the Dursleys'."

"I guess it would, wouldn't it?"

"Well, I'll have to go back to someone's house around here for a few weeks after the cup."

"The Cup?"

"Quidditch World Cup."

"Are you and Ron going to see it?"

"Ron is, but I'm playing in it."

"Are you really?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"You did a few minutes ago!"

"Okay, that was once, but I really am in the Cup."

"What were you really thinking about?"

"I-I was thinking-about-well………."

"You don't want to tell me."

"Yeah, your good."

"So, will you tell me or not?"

"Do I have to?"

"Don't make me get out my wand! We aren't in the muggle world anymore!"

"Get out your wand!"

"No, it's your business, not mine. If you want to tell me sometime, I'll listen."

"Thanks, Hermione."

Please review and I'll keep adding!


End file.
